The invention relates to a linear drive comprising an elongated housing, which possesses a cylinder barrel having a longitudinal slot at one position on its periphery, the interior space of such cylinder barrel being closed at both ends thereof by end caps, of which at least one is designed in the form of a closure plug inserted in the interior space at the end, and further comprising a sealing tape extending in the interior space along the longitudinal slot, such tape axially overlapping at least one closure plug at its exterior periphery.